The Ancient Argonian Born in the Shadows
by Niveek-Ragnarok
Summary: This story is about Niveek the Argonian and his adventures throught Tamriel. He also has a haunted love life and a love for Sithis and The Night Mother!
1. Chapter 1: An Encounter With a Pirate

It was around one at night. The shadows embraced most things. Especially the Argonian in Dark Brotherhood armor. He made his way around Windhelm, clinging to the shadows as if he feared he would never see them again. A guard clumsily walked past Niveek and Niveek couldn't resist himself. He crept behind the guard, tapping him in the shoulder and quickly rolling back into the shadow.

"H-Hello? Anyone there? ... It must be my imagination."

He did it again this time the guard shouted "I KNOW YOU ARE THERE! STOP IT!"

He knew when someone was boasting or serious so he did it once more.

The guard broke down crying "Oh Talos! Please help me! I am plagued by an evil daedra or ghost!"

Niveek walked out of the shadow and up to the guard.

He said with a hiss "Who is your true god, mortal?"

The guard looked up. He saw a slender Argonian. He was pale, except for parts of his face that were red, along with his throat.

"You mean gods, Lizard! You are just too stupid. I swear these lizards keep getting dumber every year."

Niveek said with an angered hiss "You would have no gods if it wasn't for our Dread Father!"

The guard replied "Dread Father? See I told you that you were stupid!"

Niveek grabbed him by the throat and lifted him in to the air. "Sithis is your god mortal and I am his chosen one. I am the one that hears his true love. I hear my mother. My Night Mother!"

Niveek stabbed the guard I'm the gut, twisting until the guard breathed no more.

"I envy you mortals... That you may die and go to the void to be judged by Sithis"

He threw the body over the wall and into the port leading to the sea. He headed toward a pirate ship where his next contract awaits. A boy that was disowned by his father. He had disobeyed him and became a pirate. Now his father wants him dead. Niveek was to kill a Wood elf named Funhier. Niveek was warned even by his mother that there was a deadly pirate captain named Ragnarok aboard. She said that Niveek might meet his match, which just made Niveek more eager to enter the ship. He quietly infiltrated the ship, finding his target and slitting his throat before anyone noticed. He went on deck to find a tall Nord man standing there, drinking rum and looking at the stars. Niveek said

"Are you the one they call Captain Ragnarok?"

He replied with "Aye. Who are ye, assassin?"

"I'm not here to kill you. My job here is already done."

"That may be so, but what is yer name?"

"I am Niveek. Listener of the Dark Brotherhood. I am a vampire lord and I have been around for a long time."

"That explains how an Argonian got so pale and yer eyes. How old are ye then?"

"I lost count... A while before Tiber Septim."

"Shiver me timbers and call me a skeever! That's mighty old!"

"Who are you Captain Ragnarok?"

"I'm Captain of me ship, the Black Dragon. I also have me a faithful crew. I'm not one for religion but if I did I'd go for yer man, Sithis. I've killed many people, a few dragons and various things. My one true goal is to slay the Leviathan!"

"I am no Leviathan but I challenge you to a duel!"

"Then it is a duel you will have, Niveek!"

Ragnarok pulled out his blade, Leviathan-Bane. Niveek pulled out the Dark Brotherhoods ancient dagger, the Blade of Woe. Niveek charged Ragnarok and tried to stab him but Ragnarok countered and caught the dagger with his sword. They both grinned with excitement. They both backed away and then charged at each other again. This time their blades met, flames and ice spurting from Ragnarok's blade and what looked to be blood spurting from Niveek's blade. The two men were forced backed from the collision of their weapons power. They charged once more this time Niveek's blade slightly cut into Ragnarok's side and Ragnarok's sword cut into Niveek's side.

Niveek jumped back and said "Aaahhh! Is your sword enchanted with fire?"

"Aye, it is. I feel a little... Drained. Is your blade enchanted with some sort of life absorption enchantment?"

"Yes it is."

"Well I think I could go for a drink. You coming?"

"No, I'd love to but I must take my leave. I hope our paths cross again someday. My mother needs me and the new keeper is worse than Cicero! He was the keeper around 200 years ago."

"Aye. See ye someday strange Argonian."

Ragnarok chugs some rum and puts some on his cut. Niveek dissolved into the shadows, diving into the darkness of the water. He made his way back to the Dawnstar sanctuary to visit with his Brothers, Sisters, and Mother.


	2. Chapter 2: Sissthiath Blackfang

Niveek returned to the Cheydinhal Sanctuary to meet his old friend Sissthiath Blackfang.

Niveek said "Hello egg brother! It has been a while."

"Yes it has been quite some time. How are you these days, Niveek?"

"I am doing good with Sithis guarding me in the shadows. What about you?"

"I am also good, better than the ten Nords!"

They both laughed remembering old times.

-Niveek was visiting his brothers and sisters in Cheydinhal at the sanctuary at the time.

"So then he said "It must just be my imagination"

"Oh yeah! What happened next?" Said the Orc

"He tripped over himself and I laughed so hard he saw me so I had to kill him!"

Then the door opened and a young Argonian walked in. He looked at Niveek and said

"How do you do Egg Brother?"

"I am good, with Sithis guarding me in the shadows."

"I am Sissthiath Blackfang, Shadow Scale Assassin."

"I am Niveek, Shadow Scale trainer. I am also the first Listener."

"The first Listener?! But how is that possible?"

Niveek removed his hood and opened his mouth, showing his pale scales and longer teeth.

"I am a vampire. But not just any vampire, I am a vampire lord. I can transform because I was one of the very first vampires created by Molag Bal."

"Wow that is amazing! I am a were crocodile. I can transform into a crocodile and devour people!"

"I can see how that would come in handy" Niveek said with a chuckle

"Come let us go train."

Niveek led him out into the streets and brought him to a small unlit corner of the town.

"Ok now you are to stay hidden and take out every opponent."

"Ummm... What... I mean understood!"

"NORDS ARE A WEAK INFERIOR RACE!" Shouted Niveek. Niveek then dissolved into the shadows and left Sissthiath by himself. In came ten Nord males looking to find out who had insulted them.

"Who said that? Ill kill you if you don't apologize!"

Sissthiath knew now what to do. He threw a rock 10 feet from him and lured one Nord to it. He silently killed him with his fathers blade. The other hasn't even noticed and were still looking for who ever had insulted them.

He then hugged the wall and shot an arrow at the farthest one, piercing through his armor and killing him. The eight remaining started to freak out and one tried to leave but the exits were blocked. No one was getting out unless they were dead or by themselves.

One Nord got scared and decapitated his friend. Sissthiath shot another arrow but this time at the one that just killed his friend. Sissthiath snuck up behind one Nord and slit his throat. The last five now were now huddling together. Sissthiath backed away and shot one in the head with an arrow.

Now the four split up, searching each corner. Sissthiath climbed a tree silently. He shot an arrow at a Nord, killing him next to the feet of his friend, who jumped and tripped falling on his own sword and impaling himself. He heard a whisper

"Now watch me."

He saw a faint shadow approach the two Nords. The shadow hit one in the back and the Nord swung blindly, cutting off the arm of his friend. The one armed Nord screamed in pain until the shadow silenced him with a dagger to his throat. The last Nord started to beg

"Please don't kill me... My wife she needs the money to support our children..."

Niveek appeared in front of the Nord, not as a shadow but visible this time.

"You are not worthy to even compare yourself to someone with that quality of life."

Niveek disappeared again and the last thing the Nord saw was an arrow headed at his face. His body slumped to the ground with a thud. Niveek headed back to the sanctuary with Sussthiath.

"How did you know he was lying?"

"I didn't. If he wasn't then he will be judged fairly in the void."

"Wait... You guessed?"

"Haha! No, I could hear it in his voice."

The two returned to the sanctuary and rested for their next day-

"That was quite the time, Sissthiath, but I come here to ask you of other things."

"Anything, my listener."

"I need some backup on a personal mission of mine. I have to go kill an ancient wizard."

"But why?"

"Because... He stole my wife and children..."


	3. Chapter 1(Prequel)

Chapter One, Part One(If you have already read Ch.1&2 of this story, I have decided to go back and do Niveek's whole life from the beginning. Enjoy! :D )

1E, Year 273

A farmer, located in the middle region of Black Marsh, found an Argonian baby in a basket at his doorstep. He picked him up and brought him inside. In the basket there was a set of armor, a dagger, and a note. The note read "This is my son Niveek. I am very busy and can not care for him. I want you to take good care of him. If you do not, however, you will forever regret it." Instead of a signature there was a black hand at the bottom. There were more instruction on the back but the Argonian farmer ignored it for now because Niveek was crying.

"Sorry buddy... All I have is cheese."

The baby happily ate the cheese and looked up at the man.

"My name is Viirba. I have a wife, daughter, and son. Well two sons now with you here. You will meet them soon. Silly man... Talking to an infant... He can't even understand you yet..."

Niveek fell asleep in Viirba's arms as he was talking. He went to go sit down and soon fell asleep, waiting on the return of his family.

A beautiful Argonian woman came in leading two Argonian children, both being around a year old. She woke up the man.

"Dearest. Why do you have another child?"

"Ahh! At last my wife has returned. This is Niveek. I found him earlier and had to take him in. There is no arguing, we are going to keep him."

"Haha. I was going to ask if we could keep him. He is adorable!"

The two children were trying to see the new baby and were pushing each other to get the best view. Viirba lowered Niveek for the two children to see. The boy was named Korte and the girl was named Shova.

Viirba said "Children this is your new brother. His name is Niveek."

"Honey what have you fed him so far?"

"...uhhh... Cheese..."

She scowled at him and went to her newly bought groceries to pull out some milk, feeding the new baby with the milk. Viirba made dinner for the rest of them and they all sat down at the table to eat. On the table was roast boar.

"Darling, this is delicious!" Said Kaavnu, his wife.

Viirba blushed and said "It is nothing special."

After the family had finished they did various small activities and went to sleep. Niveek made no whines or cries in the darkness of the night. He was actually very happy and blended in very well. So well that the two adults thought that he had disappeared.

Chapter One, Part Two

Ten years later

Niveek ran with his siblings and a few other young Argonian children through the swamp. They were jumping off trees, play fighting, and screwing around in general. They were getting deep into the swamp. The group of youngsters were fatigued and decided to break for some time. As they sat at a tree and talked they heard soft weird sounds but thought nothing of it.

"You guys tire too easily!" Said one Argonian boy. "Im not even tired at all!"

He took two steps away and was swallowed whole by a Were Crocodile that was stalking them.

Niveek heard a menacing but fatherly voice in his head "Run son! Go!"

He saw his brother get trapped by the beast. Niveek, filled with rage, charged the lycanthrope.

"There's no changing your mind, is there?" Said the voice again

Niveek kicked off the tree, sending himself in the air. Whilst in air a spectral dagger appeared in his hand. He had remembered that a Mage had once used a conjuration spell to summon a dagger but he had never learned anything like this. He slammed the dagger deep into the werecrocodile's neck. It thrashed back and forth, tossing him off. He landed hard on the ground but got back up. As he rose another dagger appeared in his other hand. They were in the shape of a Daedric dagger but had no weight. Now with two daggers, young Niveek charged the beast. He thrusted his left dagger into its neck. His right screaming through the air with lightning precision and pierced the beasts neck, severing its jugular. He had swung the dagger so hard it came out the other end of its neck. Korte ran out from underneath the beast, and ran towards nearby trees. The werecrocodile slammed heavily into the ground. Niveek had never done anything like this before and was exhausted. He left with his brother homeward. On the way Niveek thought he was being watched. Halfway back home they heard rustling not far from where they were.

Niveek called "Come out now. Show yourself!"

Out came an elderly gentleman in a suit. The suit was strange and split in half. Both sides being different colors.

"Hello! How mortals do amaze me!" Said the old Nord. He had a Scott-Irish accent and was rather strange.

"What is a Nord doing in Blackmash swampland?" Said Niveek

"Oh, I am not a Nord lad! I am a Daedric prince! I am the prince of madness. I am Sheogorath. I saw your work with that werecrocodile and I'm impressed. Not a feat done by most ten year olds. And you learned to be able to summon two daggers at once! You're going to be some prodigy. I'm going to keep my eyes on you. And if any other Daedric prince gives you any trouble call on your uncle Sheogorath! I'll knit them a sweater! Or disembowel them! Or both. I'm not sure."

The man walked off back into the swamp and the two boys saw a purple flash and no sign of the man.

Once they returned home it was around six P.M. They went straight to bed and confused their parents. Later that night they went out to sneak a couple sweet rolls. Korte was making too much noise and was almost caught. Niveek was already finished with his sweet roll and half asleep when his brother returned.

(Authors note: Thank you for reading. If you can spare the time please make a review. It may help me become a better writer.)


End file.
